


"Honey look, it's a chatfic!"

by DivineDespair



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, I haven't seen one yet in this fandom so I decided to make one hah, M/M, chatfic, groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineDespair/pseuds/DivineDespair
Summary: Richard SpenderaddedEdward Burger, Isaac O’Connor, Isabel Guerra,andMaxwell PucketttoActivity Club





	1. Thy Chateth Haveth Beguneth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Recently, I noticed that there isn't a single chatfic in this fandom? So I thought:  
> "Yo fam, make one,"
> 
> And this is where I currently am

**Richard** **Spender** added **Edward Burger** , **Isaac O’Connor** , **Isabel Guerra** , and **Maxwell Puckett** to **Activity Club**

 

**Richard Spender:** Hello, everyone. I created this chat so we can connect to each other during our various missions. Isabel, you’re in charge.

 

**Richard Spender gave Mod privileges to Isabel Guerra**

**Richard Spender went offline**

 

**Isabel Guerra:** _Oh yeah_

 

**Isabel Guerra changed their name to Best Girl**

 

**Isaac O’Connor:** Sir I usually trust you but why have you done this

 

**Best Girl:** At least I didn’t bombard you with 100k angsty anime fanfiction :)))

 

**Isaac O’Connor:** SHUT UP IT WAS GOOD AND YOU KNOW IT

 

**Best Girl:** YOU LITERALLY USED THESAURUS 90% OF THE TIME

**Best Girl:** WHAT DOES WOEBEGONE EVEN MEAN

 

**Maxwell Puckett:** as much as i love to watch you two squawk at each other, i really need to sleep

 

**Edward Burger:** Izzy please go to sleep, your grandpa is coming

**Edward Burger:** Also your texting is terrible, Max.

 

**Edward Burger went offline**

 

**Best Girl:** OH NOJSOIjasA

 

**Best Girl went offline**

 

**Maxwell Puckett:** _shut_

**Maxwell Puckett:** anyway, i need to sleep

 

**Maxwell Puckett went offline**

**Best Girl went online**

 

**Best Girl:** Oh, one more thing:

 

**Best Girl changed Isaac O’Connor’s name to Weeb**

 

**Weeb:** I honestly deserved this but why

 

**Weeb went offline**

**Best Girl went offline**


	2. The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny gets a gay crisis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye! Took a while, but here's a new chapter!

 

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny added Maxwell Puckett to THE JANG**

 

**Maxwell Puckett:** .

**Maxwell Puckett:** explain

 

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** _ HEY MUX _

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** _ ME AND THE BOYS (AND ED I GUESS) DECIDED YOU WERE COOL ENOUGH TO JOIN THE COOLEST _

 

**Oops:** Best.

 

**Ed Burger:** N e a t e s t

 

**Private Messages between Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny and Ed Burger**

 

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** _ That was not what we agreed on, punk :))))) _

 

**Ed Burger:** Those smiles scare me 

 

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** : ) 

 

**Private Messages ended**

 

**Gender was created by the government:** greatest

 

**Hyena Fursona:** _ MIND-BLOWING _

 

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** _ GANG IN THE UNIVERSE _

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** _ ALSO _

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** _ SINCE YOUR NAME SUCKS _

 

**Maxwell Puckett:** wait did you just say my birth name sucks

 

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny changed Maxwell Puckett’s name to Punk**

 

**Punk:** okay first of all

**Punk:** how is ed in here and he doesn’t even have to change his name and

**Punk:** how did you get my number

 

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** ‘Cuz his name is already cool and

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** I asked Mr. Spender for it

 

**Punk:** you mean literally blackmailing him???

**Punk:** plus, what did you even blackmail him with???

**Punk:** he’s surprisingly good at keeping secrets

 

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** Oh yeah, turns out he and Mr. Garggaaiohssad

 

**Punk:** hey dude you okay???   
  


**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** HELLO MAX. THIS IS ISAAC. PLEASE EXCUSE ME AND YOUR FRIEND JOHNNY FOR A MINutE

 

**Punk:** okay???

____________________________________________________________________________

 

“ShhSHHHShhshHHshsh!” ramp-hair whisper-screamed at Johnny, taking away his phone (Which he didn’t even get to finish a message on, which was, really rude).” _ What did I tell you about telling people about our teachers’ secret? _ ” he continued.

 

A beat.

 

“Uh-”

“Wait, did you literally  _ forget _ something I told you about  _ yesterday _ ?”

“M-maybe?”

 

Ramp-hair audibly double-facepalmed himself. “Don’t tell me you forget my name too?” he asked again. “Er-”

 

“Ah, forget it, the name’s Isaac.  _ If you forget it again I swear. _ ” Isaac threatened. “Fine, fine!” Johnny replied. “Now don’t go tell people about the two, even if it’s your boyfriend.” Isaac said as he left.

 

“mY WHAT?” Johnny screamed, face as red as his hair.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** siudhrfjdf ssja jdscxs

 

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny kicked Punk**

 

**Ed Burger:** ??? 

**Ed Burger:** Why??? Did??? You??? Do??? That???

 

**Oops:** Usually I would understand why you do this but why

 

**Gender was created by the government:** ^^^

 

**Hyena Fursona:** ^^^

 

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** _ IT’S CODE VERMILION  _

 

**Ed Burger:** ???

 

**Gender was created by the government:** W a i t w h a t

 

**Hyena Fursona:** W H O A

**Hyena Fursona:** IS PUCKETT A SUPERNATURAL BEING OR SOMETHING

**Hyena Fursona:** LET ME GOOGLE SOMETHING

 

**Oops:** No, don’t

 

**Gender was created by the government:** ollie said, with a monotone voice and deadpan face

 

**Hyena Fursona went idle**

 

**Oops:** And I was trying so hard to stop him

 

**Gender was created by the government:** sure, jan

**Gender was created by the government:** anyway

**Gender was created by the government:** HOW THE H E C K DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON THE NEW KID???

 

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** I dOn’T kNoW

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** tHe IsAaC kId TrIgGeReD sOmEtHiNg

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** aLsO  **@Ed Burger**

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** dOn’T yOu DaRe TeLl HiM

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Ed rapidly typed out a message to Max about Johnny’s revelation. Before he tapped the  Send button, he got a notification.

 

**Messages - The Jang**

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** aLsO  **@Ed Burger**

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** dOn’T yOu DaRe TeLl HiM

 

Darn.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

**Ed Burger:** Darn.

 

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** JUsT bEcause of That yOu hAve to ChaNge YouR NamE

 

**Ed Burger:** Really? 

 

**Ed Burger changed his name to Wingman**

 

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** ioaOhuasjdkndaI

 

**Wingman:** I gotcha fam

 

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** Okay so the word fam is now blacklisted

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** And:

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** You’d really do that for me??? Thanks bro

 

 **Wingman:** Np bro

 

**Oops: @Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny** this is great that you two are bonding and all but shouldn’t we add Max back?

 

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** Oh heck I should

 

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny removed 32 message(s)**

**Johnny Johnneigh added Punk to THE JANG**

 

**Punk:** why did you delete me

**Punk:**  i am Wounded

 

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** IT WAS NOTHING I SWEAR, PUCKETT

 

**Punk:** sure, jan

 

**Gender was created by the government:** that’s what i said

 

**Punk:** anyway, good night everyone

 

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** Wait it’s 11:30 already?

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** Dang

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** GOOD NIGHT YA PUNKS, SLEEP WELL

 

**Gender was created by the government:** ok mom

 

**Wingman:** You Fool. Ollie is the mom

 

**Gender was created by the government:** heck u rite

 

**Punk:** wait why is ed’s name wingman

 

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny:** GOODNIGHT

 

**Wingman:** GOODNIGHT

 

**Johnny Johnneigh Jhonny went offline**

**Wingman went offline**

 

**Punk:** oh well

 

**Punk went offline**

**Gender was created by the government went offline**

**Oops went offline**

 

**Hyena Fursona:** I GOT IT

**Hyena Fursona:** THE MAX KID IS EITHER

**Hyena Fursona:** a) A SIREN OR

**Hyena Fursona:** b) A DOUBLE HEADED SCALED GOOBLE DUCKER

**Hyena Fursona:** WAIT IS ANYONE ON

**Hyena Fursona:** DARN

 

**Hyena Fursona went offline**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no self control and added Bullymagnet.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> (P.S, the last creature Stephen said was just something I pulled out of my ass, so don't expect for you to find a picture of one online, haha!)
> 
> TUMBLR: rotomranger.tumblr.com


	3. The Deets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy requires the deets

**The BEST Group Ever**

 

**Pinky went online**

 

**Pinky:** Guys 

**Pinky:** gUYS 

**Pinky:** G U YS 

**Pinky: @Danger’s my last name @I require coffee**

**Pinky:** .

**Pinky:** COLLIN CAN’T HAVE CAFFEINE 

 

**Danger’s my last name went online**

**I require coffee went online**

 

**Danger’s my last name:** true

 

**I require coffee:** H E Y N O W

 

**Pinky:** Y O U ‘ R E A N A L L S T A R

 

**Danger’s my real name:** get your game on

 

**I require coffee deleted 2 message(s)**

 

**I require coffee:** _ What do you need you she-devil _

 

**Pinky:** LoOk whAT i Go T

 

**Pinky sent a picture**

 

**Pinky:** I GoT ThE D E eTS

**Pinky:** Lo oK At  JhONNY bLUS H A S O’ConNOR lEavES THE SCENE

 

**I require coffee:** Wait

**I require coffee:** You think,

**I require coffee:** Johnny is into Isaac???

 

**Pinky:** YES AND YOUR POINT IS

 

**Danger’s my last name:** suzanne

**Danger’s my last name:** susannah

**Danger’s my last name:** susan

 

**Pinky:** NONE OF THOSE ARE MY ACTUAL NAMES

 

**Danger’s my last name:** johnny is gay for the puckett kid

 

**Pinky:** HOW SURE ARE YOU ABOUT THAT

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Dimitri slowly look up from his phone and looked at the scene going on at The Jang’s table.

 

_ Yep. _

 

Johnny’s face was as red as his hair as he ate his lunch with The Jang and of course, Max. Stephen was not so subtly trying to steal a strand of Max’s hair as RJ tried to distract him ( _ Probably a conspiracy, again  _ Dimitri thought as he remembered that time Stephen thought their 3rd Grade teacher was a banshee because of her surprisingly long hair).

 

Max was talking to Johnny as the redhead answered with full-blown stutters.

 

_ Snap! _

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

**Danger’s my last name sent a picture**

 

**Danger’s my last name:** here

 

**Pinky:** O H

**Pinky:** Dang I don’t have any gossip material now

 

**I require coffee:** Wait

**I require coffee:** Aren’t you into Isabel???

 

**Pinky:** WhO ToLD You T hAT

 

**Pinky removed 1 message(s)**

 

**Pinky:** I MeAN

**Pinky:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT???

**Pinky:** I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF HER NO SIR

 

**Danger’s my last name:** sure jan

 

**Pinky:** YOU SAW NO TH I NG

 

**Pinky went offline**

 

**I require coffee:** Typical

 

**Danger’s my last name:** what’s the betting list for suzy and isabel again

 

**I require coffee:** Let me get the list

 

**I require coffee went idle**

 

**I require coffee:** Ok so

**I require coffee:** I bet that they’ll get together at the end of middle school, you bet that they’ll get together in high school, Violet bets next month and uh

**I require coffee:** Lisa bets that they’ll be together in a week at 3pm??? Which is very specific

 

**Danger’s my last name:** oh

**Danger’s my last name:** well then, the bell just rang

 

**I require coffee:** Ack

**I require coffee:** See you next period

 

**Danger’s my last name:** same

**Danger’s my last name:** bye

 

**I require coffee deleted 5 message(s)**

**I require coffee went offline**

**Danger’s my last name went offline**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought I wasn't going to add my other PNAT ship?   
> W E L L Y O U T H O U G H T W R O N G


	4. Matchmakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed gets an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Your boy's back again!
> 
> Apologies for not uploading for so long! I just finished my 2nd Term exam (I got 5th Place in class, which is pretty lit) and Ramadhan just started, which means a very apparent lack of food until 7:20. :')
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the quick chapter!
> 
> EDIT: So, I found on that whenever I try to fix it, the chapter always gets cut off??? So I'll just post the second part on the 6th chapter, bye!
> 
> EDIT OF THE EDIT: I FOUND THE PROBLEM! TURNS OUT IT WAS FROM AN EMOJI THAT I USED THAT CUT IT OFF! RESUME YOUR WEEBING

Wingman created a new group!  
Wingman changed the group’s name to Operation BullyMagnet!  
Wingman added Gender was created by the government, Hyena Fursona, Oops and Weeb to Operation Bullymagnet!

Wingman: So  
Wingman: You probably know why I made this group

Gender was created by the government: yes

Hyena Fursona: VERY

Oops: Absolutely.

Weeb: I don’t???  
Weeb: What’s going on, Ed???

Oops: Oh hey Isaac

Weeb: Oh hey Ollie  
Weeb: Anyway,  
Weeb: Why?

Wingman: Would you like to know?

Weeb: Yes??? That’s why I asked???

Wingman: Fine  
Wingman: Johnny boy is extremely gay for our boy Maxwell

Wingman sent a picture!

Weeb: Damn  
Weeb: No wonder why you name’s that  
Weeb: Wait who sent that?

_

Ed hesitated for a moment.

Should I?  
_

Wingman: It was just a random kid who took it.

Weeb: That was quick.  
Weeb: Why am I here, though?

Wingman: You will help me get Max on a date with JoJo, The Jang vice versa

Weeb: D-  
Weeb: Did you just trick me with my favorite anime

Wingman: If I did would it work

Weeb: Yes

Wingman: Then yes

Weeb: If that means I can get you and Isabel to watch Jojo then I’m in

Wingman: Perfect

Gender was created by the government: whoa you watch jojo too?

Weeb: Yeah?

Gender was created by the government: do you wanna do a marathon???

Weeb: YeS

Gender was created by the government: perfect  
Gender was created by the government: i’ll dm you the details

Oops: Wait, why did you call it Operation “Bullymagnet”?  
Oops: I mean, the bully part I understand but  
Oops: Magnet? What does this have to do with Max?

Wingman: Uh

Weeb: It’s because they are somehow always attracted to each other

Private messages between Wingman and Weeb

Wingman: Have I ever told you that you are a genius  
Wingman: Like  
Wingman: I’ll never mock your fanfiction preferences ever again

Weeb: You better not  
Weeb: Also, thank you ;3c

Wingman: Never do that again

Weeb: OwO wai???

Wingman: Stop

Private messages ended

Oops: Sounds good enough.

Wingman: So, Operation BullyMagnet is a go?

Gender was created by the government: hell yes

Hyena Fursona: HECK YES

Weeb: Sure

Oops: Okay.

Wingman: Then, let’s begin.

Wingman went idle!  
Hyena Fursona went idle!  
Oops went idle!

Gender was created by the government: so, does next thursday, 5.00pm work for you???

Weeb: Sure

Gender was created by the government went idle  
Weeb went idle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have the motivation, I might have the next chapter be paragraph based??? idk
> 
> Bye, you loves!


	5. Operation: BULLYMAGNET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation Bullymagnet begins (And ends this chapter, the writer is lazy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! HELLO YOU'RE NONBINARY PAL IS STILL ALIVE (Also like, I never explained my pronouns to you guys so I prefer they/he with the occasional she/her,,,)
> 
> Life has been Wild[tm] so far but in other words, I got 6 outta 6As in my most recent test! :0c  
> (Pst, I'm already in the process of writing chapter 6!!! :0)

**‘Bzzt… Agent Weeb, are you there? I repeat, are you there?’**

 

  ‘For Arceus-. Ed stop using the walkie talkie when you’re clearly right next to me,’ he said irritatedly to the young blond beside him (He’s older, so it counts). ‘And stop calling me Agent Weeb, it’s not like you’re gonna call RJ “Agent Gender-was-created-by-aliens”, Jesus’.

 

  ‘Well first of all, I’m doing it for the aesthetic, that’s why I got all of us ninja gear’. He gestured towards the black  blankets cloaks that he got for everyone. ‘And second, it’s not-’

 

**‘Yo, Agent Wingman, me and Oops are followin’ Jhonny. We saw nothin’ about Max, though. Roger,’**

 

In a way too serious voice, he replied ‘Roger that, Agent Gender was Created by the Government. Also, it’s “Oops and  _ I”’  _ he corrected them.

 

**‘Literally nobody gives a heck about grammar,’**

 

‘Language. Also, keep an eye on Johnny, Weeb and I’ll try to track down Puckett.’ he said as he put the walkie talkie back into the void of the cloak. ‘Y’see Weeb? Unlike you, these agents are serious about our operation. Ya gotta keep your eye on the prize so you can get that sweet-’ he was abruptly cut off as Isaac slapped a hand over his mouth. ‘HmmMmmpbHlT,’ he wisely said.

 

  ‘Shhhh, it’s Max!’ he said as he pointed to the boy. He looked the same as always, if you ignore the cast on his arm. Broody, bored, and other adjectives that started with the letter B. ‘What’re we gonna do? Kidnap him like that one Boku-’

 

  ‘Trust me, I got this,’ he said as he took out a crumpled envelope. ‘100% made by Johnny, I just took it from his locker,’. He attempted to straightened it out, to no avail.

 

  ‘How do you know-. You know what? Nevermind, just tell me what he wrote’

 

  ‘Eh, you see, I never actually read it? I just expected something poetic to come out of it,’ he absentmindedly waved around it. I mean, he did use those sparkly pens on the envelope, that sounded fancy, right? Johnny even put it into a clean spot in his locker.

 

  ‘You  _ what _ ? Pass me the letter, I want to read it,’ he said as he snatched the letter from Ed. Ignoring his protests, Isaac read:

 

my hair is rad red rad

your hat is blu (i think??? i’m colorblind) (Yes, it’s blue) (ok thanks ollie)

i think your cool

you wanna go for two???

-j boy

 

  Cackling, Isaac checked inside the envelope and found an almost expired coupon for McDonalds. ‘Oh my God, he’s hopeless, I swear,’ he choked out.

 

  ‘Don’t insult it, it’s called art,’ Ed tutted. ‘Now go out there and give Max the letter,’ he passed the letter towards Isaac. 

 

  Stopping, Isaac said ‘Wait, why do  _ I  _ have to do it? You were the one that wanted to start the mission in the first place!’.

 

  ‘It’s because I don’t want to answer whatever question that he’ll probably ask. Now go, shoo,’ Ed shoved Isaac. Then, the latter retaliated with more force.

 

  After a couple of “No you do it”s and painful jabs, they agreed to give Max the letter together. Walking out of their hiding spot from behind the potted plant (It was cliché, but hey, it worked), they headed to Max.

 

  ‘Hey Max!’ Ed initiated the conversation with a simple greeting. It was perfect.

 

  ‘What is it-. Whoa hey, why’re you wearing the black blankets from the Drama Club?’

 

  Ed gasped, clutching the fabric. ‘Hey, now! These are cloaks! They’re for ninjing n’ stuff! Tell him Isaac!’.

 

  ‘No, I think it’s a stupid idea too, Ed. We’re here to complete Operation BullyMagnet, and that’s it,’ he said seriously as he took out the letter.

 

  ‘Operation what-now?’ Max asked confusedly.

 

_ whAT HAVE YOU DONE???  _ Ed non verbally screamed at him through his eyes.  _ I’M SORRY WHAT DO I DO  _ he replied.  _ WaIt I kNoW!  _

 

__ Taking the letter, Ed threw it to Max’s face and  _ very  _ calmly said ‘HEYMAXTHISISFORYOUIT’SSUPERIMPORTANTMUCHMORETHANWHATYOU’REDOINGRIGHTNOWBYE!’. He quickly grabbed Isaac’s hand to run away from the confused boy.

 

  ‘That was your genius idea? Throwing the letter in his face before running away?’ he said exasperatedly as they ran up a staircase. He had to take of the cloak just to run easily.

 

  ‘I freaked out, okay!? Let’s just hope the others are doing better than us,’. They finally stopped at a water dispenser to catch a breath.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

RJ, Ollie and Stephen huddled together in a bush, soaked to the brim with juice. Their cloaks were torn, and RJ’s hoodie’s sleeves were cut off. Stephen gently rocked himself, muttering  _ is this real is this life why am I here just to suffer Ollie stop don’t touch my hair   _ “But my hands are stuck together”  _ shut up. _

 

  But hey, at least they managed to convince Johnny to go to the only McDonalds in Mayview that had decent ice-cream. That counted as something, right?

 

  ‘RJ, watch out, your hoodie’s on fire,’ Ollie said.

 

  ‘My hoodie’s the  _ fuck  _ now,’ they screamed.

 

  Yeah, totally.


	6. Afterschool Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [UPDATE: AUTHOR HAS CHANGED HIS NAME FROM FULL_OF_TRASH TO DIVINEDESPAIR]
> 
> AJHDJSJ OH GODS I AM SO SORRY Y’ALL FOR NOT UPDATING IN HALF A YEAR SHSH
> 
> ANYWAY LIFE UPDATE MY NAME IS NOW HELIOS AND I GO BY HE/SHE PRONOUNS. I AM LEGALLY ISAAC AGE AND GOING TO MIDDLE SCHOOL FOR JAPANESE AND MUSIC.
> 
> ANYWAY FEEL FREE TO KICK MY ASS FOR ABANDONING THIS FIC FOR AGES DHHDKD

**Da Aktivitay Klub 4 Kewl Kidz Only - 1 Online**

 

**Best girl:** SPIRIY AT FOURFH FLLOR COM WUICK

 

**2 People went online!**

 

**Burgerman:** Ooon it

 

**Burgerman went idle!**

 

**Weeb:** Sorry Guerra, I’m in extra class like an actual good student? :/

 

**Best Girl:** U DTOP BEING EXTRA IT HAS WINGS

 

**Weeb:** How many???

 

**Best Girl** : 5

 

**Weeb:** Oh nvm I’m on my way

 

**Weeb went idle!**

**—**

**Mayview Middle School Teachers - 3 Online**

 

**Baxter: @Richard** Hey mind explaining why the students in your club are yelling nonsensically in front of my office???

 

**Richard:** _ What _

_ — _

**DMs - Richard & Best Girl**

 

**Richard:** Why are you all yelling in front of Baxter’s office???

**Richard:** You  _ know _ she hates yelling children and yet

 

**Best Girl:** BIG SPRIT 

**Best Girl:** FOUR HECKUBY WINC S

**Best Girl:** IM ON FIRS

 

**Richard:** Understood

**Richard:** Resume your mission I guess

 

**Best Girl:** WHYA RBET YOU CAKLIING FOR HEOP??????

 

**Richard:** Sayonara

—

**Mayview Middle School Teachers - 3 Online**

 

**Richard:** LARPing!

**Richard:** They’re practising for the upcoming medieval fair this month?

 

**Flute Solo:** BUT ALAS DICK,

**Flute Solo:** WASN’T THE FAIR LAST WEEK???

 

**Richard:** First of all, don’t call me that

**Richard:** Second, who cares?

 

**Baxter:** Eugh, fine.

**Baxter:** Just don’t make them practise when I’m supposed to sleep???

 

**Richard:** It’s 3pm?

 

**Baxter:** AND?

 

**Richard:** Understood, goodbye

 

**Richard went offline!**

**—**

**Da Aktivitay Klub 4 Kewl Kidz Only - 4 Online**

 

**Punkett:** hey why are you all in front of school covered in feathers

**Punkett:** im standing at the cliff near school and i can see it from a mile away

**Punkett:** also nice name, buttwipes

 

**Best Girl:** WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU????

**Best Girl:** THE BIRD THING WAS MADE OUT OF METAL YOU COULD’VE LITERALLY DESTROYED IT IN ONE THROW

 

**Punkett:** blame  **@Weeb @Burgerman** ??? they made me leave early so ask them ig

 

**Best Girl:**

**—**

“ _ Well?” _ Isabel said menacingly, turning to the offenders. “Mind explaining?” she grabbed Isaac and Ed’s sleeves lightly (to be fair, the stare was more than enough to stop them).

 

“Uh, you see,” the older of the two stammered, rubbing his hands together. Being the traitorous bastard he was, he shifted the blame. “Ed?”

 

Seeing the banshee’s terrifying face, Ed immediately started. “Well-” he took a deep breath.

 

“-basicallyweebboy(“Weeb  _ man _ !”)andI’vebeensettingMaxandJohnnyonadatebecausetheyreallyneededitandohgodpleasedon’thurtmeIloveyou-“

 

“Wait,” Isabel slapped her hand over Ed’s mouth. “What did you just say?” she questioned.

 

“Don’t hurt me I love you?”

 

“No no,  _ before _ that,”

 

“We set up Max and Johnny on a date which they currently are on?”

 

“ _ WHAT?” _

_ — _

**Punkett:** why is isabel yelling

 

**Best Girl:** UEJSJJDH WHY HAVEN’T I, THE ALPHA, DIDN’T KNOW THAT YOU AND MY ETERNAL RIVAL ARE ON A  _ DATE _

 

**Punkett:** *were

**Punkett:** and yeah it was lit johnny had a meal coupon at mcdonalds so it was basiciaod

**Punkett:** jsjsjk

 

**Best Girl:** ????

—

“JOHNNY NO-“

—

**Punkett:** HECK YEAH IT WAS LIT I BASICALLY PAID FOR EVERYTHING

**Punkett:** BTW THIS IS J I STOLE MS PHONE LOL

 

**Weeb:** Unsurprisingly

 

**Punkett:** SHUTUP

**—**

**DMs- Loud Girl & Dyed Hair #2**

 

**Loud Girl:** HERE’S THE DEAL MAN

**Loud Girl:** MAXIE IS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS (Next to Ed ofc) 

**Loud Girl:** TREAT HIM RIGHT OR MY FIST SHALT MEET YOUR  _ FACE _

**Loud Girl:** GOT IT

**—**

**Da Aktivitay Klub 4 Kewl Kidz Only - 4 Online**

 

**Punkett:** BTW I DON’T HAVE MY PHONE ON ME LOL MY MOMS TOLD ME TO CHARGE IT AT HOME

 

**Best Girl:** Damnit

 

**Punkett:** ???

 

**Best Girl:** jdhsj just check your dms when you’re home >:/

 

**Punkett:** OKAAYJJDJ

**Punkett:** it is i, maxwell i am alive

 

**Weeb:** unfortunately

 

**Punkett:** shut up

**Punkett:** anyway me and j have to go back zoes gonna kick my butt if i don’t take my meds lol

 

**Best Girl:** Good!!!!

**Best Girl:** The boys and I are gonna go on the same route home so wait up loser!!!

**—**

“Wait, my house is the other way-“ Isaac said.

 

“Shush, Naruto,” the younger replied.

**—**

**Punkett:** sure ig

 

**Burgerman:** Yeeeee

 

**4 People went idle!**

**Author's Note:**

> So, here it is! Feel free to give me name recommendations for any of the characters! (I'm hopeless in naming things)
> 
> My tumblr is rotomranger.tumblr.com!


End file.
